I see a moonstone rising
by Omegaprimegen7
Summary: When Steven meets a gem with a secret past , things are going to change for ever.
1. chapter 1

**_Hi_ _So this is my first FanFiction and my gen oc is based on the 11th doctor and I am talking ideas for my next FanFiction after this._**

 _

And now this is i see a moon stone rising

Chapter one: _It was a hot and typical morning in Beach city hotter than usual . Garnet and Pearl were in the temple, while Steven, Amethyst and lion were on the dock in Beach city. Steven and Amethyst were at the counter of beach city Fries C'mon Peedee, give us the - oh thanks" Steven said. "Saw you guys coming." Peedee said as his father handed him a white bag with an oil stain on the bottom. "Here." "Thanks Peedee." Steven said, as both of them left beach city Fries. Amethyst began to stuff her face with fry bits, while Steven was only getting a few of the scrumptious bits. The hotter heat was getting to them "Why is so darn hot?!" Amethyst complained " I don't know. So, what do you think Garnet and Pearl are doing back at the temple?" Steven asked. "Oh you know, lounging around or practicing they're gem techniques." Amethyst said with a mouthful of fry bits. "But do you think we'll be going on a mission today?" Steven asked, as Amethyst shoved another handful of the bits in her mouth. She then shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't until then, that Lion had wandered off onto beach cities white sand, and began to sniff the premises."Hm...hey where's Lion?" Steven asked, when he realized that pink lion was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: "Huh...wasn't he behind us?" The purple gem asked. Steven turned around and began to call out Lions name. It wasn't until then that Lion had made a small growl sound, and Steven looked over only too see the pink lion digging the sand up. "Hey Lion, what are you doing?" Steven asked, as he went on to the beach sand with Amethyst following. Once Lion had stopped, he picked up a cracked, blue, round object.

"Woah, what is that?" Steven asked. Lion dropped it into Stevens hands, as he stared at the object."Steven, I think...it's a Gem." Amethyst said. "And it's cracked.""Really?" He asked. "Are...you sure.""Yeah, c'mon, lets go show Garnet and Pearl." Amethyst said, and Steven Amethyst and Lion all returned to the temple.

"GARNET!, PEARL!" Steven yelled. Pearl quickly got into battle position, while Garnet just stood up."What is it? trouble?" Pearl asked."Na, no trouble." Amethyst said."Oh...then...what?" Pearl asked. Steven pulled the cracked object out, and showed the two Gems. Pearl and Garnet gasped."A gem?" Pearl said. "But that can't be, they're are no other gems on earth.""Well apparently they're is if it was found in beach city." Amethyst said. Pearl scowled at her."Well, I for one don't feel like dealing with another bad Gem." Garnet said as her gem power allowed her to equip herself with two large gauntlets. She then raised both of her gauntlets."Ah, wait, what if...what if it's a good Gem?" Steven asked."Steven, the gems we've faced so far haven't been good, what makes you think that this gem won't be like all the rest?" She asked."Because...I feel it in my gut." Steven said. "I mean, I don't have healing powers anymore, but I can still watch over it.""But Steven." Pearl began to say."Fine." The tall red gem said."Garnet?!" Pearl said."Well, it doesn't seem very harmless." Garnet said. "And besides, I think Steven can take care of the gem." Steven celebrated, while Pearl just scowled a little. The blue gem suddenly began to glow bright blue , and blink. Almost as if it were communicating with them."Uh, is...it supposed to do that?" Amethyst asked."I'm not sure, but...if it is harmless, then...you can keep it.""Thanks pearl." Steven said, as he put it on the coffee table, and stared at the glowing gem. The gem stopped glowing and returns to its dark state. Pearl sighs."However if it does try to hurt you, so help me I'll...""No...don't worry, It wont." Steven said"How do you know?" Pearl asked."Because...I can feel it." Steven whispered, while staring at the light gem, with big bright eyes. Pearl then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 That night, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were all in there rooms, while Steven had been asleep on the couch next to the Black gem. A bright light had shined on Stevens face, as his eyes slowly opened, only to find Amethyst at the fridge getting a snack."Amethyst, what are you doing?" Steven said tiredly, as he rubbed his eyes."Just grabbin a snack dude." She said while opening a bag of powdered cheese. "Wait...did you stay up watching the gem?" Steven nodded his head. The gem then began to glow, and the color turned into a light blue color."Why does it keep doing that?" Amethyst asked while pouring the cheese into her mouth."I think it's trying to communicate with us." Steven said as the gem kept glowing. Then, it stopped."Oh well." Amethyst said, "good night.""Good night." Steven said. He lied back down on the couch, and stared at the cracked gem. His eyes were growing heavy, but he kept staring at the gem, no matter what. "I'm gonna heal you one day, but until then...good night." He put a small pink blanket on the gem, and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, Steven got up, to the sound of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl talking. Steven sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, then yawned."Hey guys...good morning." Steven said."Oh, good morning Steven, we have a surprise for you." Pearl said. Garnet then walked next to her holding a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies in her hands."What is it?" He asked."Well, we decided that we treated you to the earths favorite dessert." Pearl said, just as Amethyst was getting ready to devour them in one gulp."Slow down Amethyst." Garnet said."Amethyst, those weren't for you." Pearl said getting flustered, but all Amethyst did was burp loudly."Oh, it's okay, thanks you guys, but I was gonna take gem down to beach city to get some fry bits." Steven explained."Gem?" Pearl asked."Oh yeah, since I don't know it's real name yet, I named it." Pearl sighed. Steven grabbed a rose colored pouch and put the gem inside. He walked to the front door."I'll see you guys later." He said, as he left the house."GOOD MORNING LION!?" Steven said, as he ran down the steps and towards his pink feline. "Gem, this is Lion." Lion yawned, as Steven got on top of him, and rode Lion into beach city. Steven was walking to the Big donut , but was then stopped by Onion."Oh, hi Onion." Steven said. "Gem, this is Onion." He told the blue gem, as it began to glow once more. Onion then pointed at the gem."Oh, sorry Onion, I'm showing Gem around beach city, so that means, it's not for sale." Steven said as the gem stopped glowing and returned to it's original state. Onion walked away, while Steven and Lion made there way to the Big donut where and walked in. Sadie was resting her cheek on her arm, while Lars Stands in front of the coffee pots, and fills them with piping hot coffee."Oh hello Steven." Sadie said."Hi Sadie, Hi Lars." Steven said, but Lars couldn't hear him, due to the loud music playing."What'll it be today?" Sadie asked."Oh you know...the usual." Sadie grabbed a chocolate donut out of the tray, and bagged it in a white paper bag. "Okay, that'll be one dollar." Steven gives Sadie the money."Thanks Sadie." Steven said. ""No problem." She said. "So what's with that blue ball in you're pouch? and what's with the pouch?""Oh, you see, it's not a ball, it's a gem." Steven said. "And since It won't come out, I'm showing it around beach city.""Oh, that's pretty cool." Sadie said, "Where did you find it?""Well actually, Lion found it in the sand.""Oh, cool." Sadie said. Steven finished his donut, said goodbye and left the store. After a long day of showing Gem around beach city, The sun was setting, and Steven was lying back on the sand, watching, and showing Gem the sunset."Isn't it wonderful Gem." Steven said, taking the gem out of the pouch to give it a closer look."Just look at how long the ocean stretches...and the way that the sunsets on the horizon, filling what was once a blue sky, into a tropical orange and pink canvas." Steven presses his left hand down on the warm sand. "And the sand...it's warm, soft, and...nice. Oh...I wish you could see it, that way...huh, that way we could just watch the waves dance, and the sunset.I just wished it wasn't this hot" The gem glows brighter, and brighter like the sun on a summer afternoon."Gem." He said. "I wish...I wish you were out here." Steven then pressed his lips against the gem, giving it a quick and meaningful kiss. Steven sighed, but was then engulfed by the gems glowing light. He stared at it and saw that the crack had closed. The gem shined brighter, and was too much for Steven's eyes. He shut them. The gem floated out of his hands, and then became a person, with blue skin. Steven opened his eyes too see the gem, turn into a full grown person with broad and slim shoulders and black, long spiky-like hair."Ugh." He said. The person turned around and stared at Steven with dark and soft eyes."Steven...was it?" The gem spoke."Yeah, hi." Steven said."Thanks for helping me." He said, "By the way, my...name is Moonestone." The blue gem said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi guys before you start reading I was wrong moonstone is actually based on the 9th dr who is a loner filled with rage but is a good guy and is clever so jest a quick disclaimer back to the show**

"My name is Moonstone ." The blue gem said. Steven was staring at him with glistening eyes, and an open mouth. "Uh...did you hear me?" "Oh...yeah I heard you." Steven said. "Sorry." "Well once again thank you for healing my gem." Moonstone said."Oh, no prob bob." Steven said. Moonestone fully understood earth jokes, so he laughed at what he said."Oh...Steven that's hilarious." He said. Steven began to giggle as well."Hey, so...how long were you buried under the sand?" Steven asked, as Moonestone finished laughing, regained his seriousness. "I'm not sure, after my gem got cracked I was returned to my gem to heal my other wounds, I would think for 1,0000 years or so give or take." He said. Steven thought for a moment.

"Didn't you get lonely?" He asked. Moonstone had lowered his head." I'm a bit of a loner " but if you travel across the stars by yourself , you would be ...used to it." Moonstone said."Well I'm not! and I mean this when I say come home with me." Steven said."I don't know, what if...?""Trust me, it's fine." Steven held his hand out. Moonstone smiled, and took it, trusting Steven. Lion got up and left with Steven leading Moonestone out of beach city, and to the temple. Lion followed. At the Temple, Steven and stood outside. Steven was ready to go in, however, Moonstone hesitated."Are you sure?" Moonstone asked."Trust me Gem." Steven said."Gem?" Moonstone asked."Oh...sorry, I didn't know you're name before, so I just kept calling you Gem." Steven explained."Oh, that's right I forgot, it's fine, but just remember that my name is Moonstone but you can call me moon." Moonstone said."Okay." Steven opened the door, only to find an argument going on between Amethyst and Pearl...again."How many times have I told you not to go into my room Amethyst!?" Pearl yelled."Yo, it's not that serious, I just needed to borrow one of you're swords!" Amethyst yelled back."What you call borrow, I call stealing!" Pearl says."Guys! Guys!" Steven said, as Onyx stood in the doorway."Uh...care for a banana" Moonstone said awkwardly. Everyone looked at Moonstone. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all had shocked faces, but Steven was lighting up with Happiness."Another...Gem?" Pearl said quietly. "Steven, get back." Stevens smile faded."Why?""Get back!" Pearl exclaimed, as she pushed Steven back, and in the Saftey of Garnets arms. "How did you get here!?""I...I was.""You came from home world didn't you!?" Pearl asked. "Answer!""No...I...""Then the diamonds must have sent you didn't they!?""I'm not..." Moonstone said."GET OUT!" Pearl finally and officially snapped. She pushed Moonstone out and he fell to on his back"You won't ever touch or even talk to Steven ever!" Pearl said protectively."Pearl!" Steven yelled."Steven...No." Garnet said calmly. Moonstone got to his feet."GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Pearl yelled as she backhand slapped Moonstone. "You're not welcome." "I..am moonstone the first gem...the only gem to to be cured of corruption" Moonstone stood there, raged,and hurt. He stared at Pearl. Pearl had realized what she had done, but didn't care as long as he was still there.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled again. Moonstone ran down the stairs in tears, and ran far away from the Temple."Moonestone, wait!" Steven said, with tears filling up in his eyes. "Please Pearl, don't...""No Steven, just...go to bed!" Pearl said, Steven was about to cry, and all he did was slowly walk up the steps to his bed, and crawl in. That night, he silently cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Steven woke up in his surprisingly quiet room the next morning with puffy red eyes. He gets out of the bed and walks to the refrigerator and microwave to heat up a breakfast burrito. The next thing that caught his attention was a knock at the front door."Huh." He said, as he turned and saw a puffy purple eyed Moonstone at the door with another gem with . "Moonstone." Steven went to the front door and opened it."Steven is...is anyone home?" Moonstone asked upsettingly."No, at least, I don't think so?.""Good." Moonstone said.? "I just...I just wanted to say that I'm so..." Moonstone stopped when the bedroom door to the gems room opened. Out came Pearl, and she immediately flared up with anger the minute she saw Moonstone ."You, didn't I tell you to never come back!?" She said."Pearl, stop he's..." Steven said, before Pear was on the attack. She quickly drew her spear from her gem, and was ready to slice Moonestone . "Moonstone!" Moonestone was tearing up again, and amber blocked the attack, but not with his hands, but with a energy wall."Huh." Pearl said. Garnet and Amethyst were the next to run out of there bedrooms to hear another altercation happening."Steven get back, this could get ugly." Amethyst said."But..." Pearl leaped over the wall, and kicked Amber in the face and out of the temple."Please, just listen to me!" Moonestone wailed. Pearl ignored his request, and fired out a multitude of energy balls from her spear. Moonstone held his hands out and his gem began to glow, "I'll blast you!" Then holograms of moonstone appeared around him "you'll have to find out which is the real me" . "I don't want to fight!""Then you should've never came here!" Pearl said, as she sliced through the moonstone holograms ."All I wanted to do was apologize!" Moonstone wailed, now with a rose red face."LIES!" Pearl said, as hit the side of her spear across his face. Moonstone was on his hands and knees, as tears dropped to the floor."I've had enough." He finally said, as his gem glowed, and equipped him with a sword."Let's go then." Pearl said maliciously. Steven watched on as a heated battle was taking place in front of his very eyes."Why are they fighting?" He asked Garnet."Because...Most stray gems aren't...good." Amethyst said."But he's not like any of the bad ones, he's good." Steven said. Moonestone was on the attack next, as he charged up his sword and shot lightening bolts at pearl. He held her spear up, and deflected each one like a baseball bat. The last one was gone."Ha." She said. Moonstone smiled. The outline of his hands glowed light blue, as the lightning bolts came hurdling towards pearl all in unison."Huh." She said, she tried to deflect them once more, but Moonstone made the second half of the lightning bolt dart at her with maximum speed. Pearl got cuts as the lightning zipped past her like a speeding bullet."Pearl!" Steven yelled. "Moonestone!" Steven ran and the minute Moonstone blast the last bolt at Pearl, Steven got in front of her, trying to protect her with his body.

"STEVEN!" Everyone yelled. Moonstone snapped out of his state, and redirected it to the top of the door frame."Moonestone!" Steven yelled. Tears welled up in Moonestone's eyes, and he ran awayfrom the temple once again to his ship. Garnet sighed."Steven, are you alright?" Garnet asked."Don't worry about me." Steven said hostilely. "What about Moonstone?""Steven...I don't want you to hang out with that gem anymore." Pearl said, as she walks into the house, and back into her room."Ugh, I hate it when this happens." Amethyst said next, she went back to her room, then it was down to Steven and Garnet."Garnet." Steven said."Steven, I want you to know that what ever you're heart is telling you, then listen to it." She said."What does that mean?" Steven said. Garnet kissed Steven's forehead."You'll find out soon enough." She said, as she walked back into the temple. Now Steven was the only one outside, and thinking about what Garnet said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An image projected in Stevens head, and showed him exactly where Moonstone had run off to."Hm, okay Moonstone , I'm coming." Steven muttered. He runs down the stairs and hops onto Lion. "Lion, I need you to take me to Beach City's beach." Lion roared which projected a bright pink portal and that teleported both Steven and Lion to the white sandy beach which Moonestone is located.

Once there, Steven called out Moonstone's name."Moon!" He yelled. "Moon, where are you?!""I'm over here Steven." Moonstone said gloomily. Steven looks around."I don't see you." He tried to walk forward, but ended up stepping on something firm."I'm behind energy wall that looks like a box ."suddenly the box disappeared "How does it look like a box ?" Steven asked."Oh it's easy, to explain it has a camouflage .""Oh...wait, I'm still confused." Steven said. Onyx sighed."Let me explain." He said. "I'm able to control light and lighting, not to mention blend in by creating enough mass and fooling them I mainly use the light for defensive maneuvers, and the lighting for offensive maneuvers."Oh...so that explains you're gem weapon.""Correctamundo a word I never used And may never will again ." Moonstone said. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry that I almost hit you with it.""That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Steven said as he sat next to Moonstone . "Moonstone , why did you run away?" Moonestone remained quiet."It's just that...I could never live with myself knowing that I hurt you." Moonestone said. Stevens eyes lit up with emotion."You know what Moonestone ." Steven said. "You're a true friend." Moonstone stared at Stevens face. He took his hand and smiled "you know what Steven in 1,000 years I never met anyone who said anything to make me feel important"."Steven!" Pearl yelled. "Darn it, I told you not to be around this gem anymore!""Pearl! No!" The ground began to tremble and something rose up and towered over all of them

The creature resembled an emerald green centipede, but a centipede that towered over them only. It made it's move and aimed at Steven. Steven stared at the beast in trembling fear, Moonestone {on the other hand} activated his gem, as I glowed and created a sand barrier that encased Steven and shielded him from the attack."Garnet, Amethyst get ready!" Pearl said. "Moonestone , take Steven to a safe place." Pearl said."Right." Moonstone said, however, the emerald green centipede was fast on the attack. The barrier wore off, and Steven ran to Moonestone ."The Centipedle." Steven said."The Centipedle?" Moonstone asked, but the monster was attacking the other gems. Garnet had equipped herself with her two red gauntlets, and punching the monster. Amethyst on the other hand was trying to pull the Centipedle back with her gem studded whiplash. Pearl was blasting the monster with energy balls that we're being projected from her spear."STEVEN, Moonestone!" She said. "GO NOW!""No, you need our help." Steven said. Moonstone thought for a moment, then concocted an idea."Steven, fuse with me." Moonstone said."What?" He said."Trust me, all you need to do is follow my lead." Moonstone said. Moonestone got into position as his gem shined bright, Stevens gem did the same. Moonstone's began to dance freely and slowly so Steven could synchronizes his movements. Finally both of them took each others arms and fused. It wasn't Steven or Moonestone anymore, but fused together they became."cobalt."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 The next day, Steven and Moonstone were in beach city. Steven was showing Moonestone around beach city, but Moonestone wasn't too happy. They stood in front of beach city fries."Moonestone, this is beach city fries." Steven said. Moonstone looked at the sign, but without any signs of excitement. Peedee, then came to the counter."Hey Steven, uh...who's you're friend?""Peedee, meet Moonestone." Steven said. "Moonestone, meet Peedee." Moonstone waved at the blonde haired kid shyly."It's nice to meet you." Peedee said with a smile. "So what can I get you two?" Moonestone smiled back "The usual." Moonstone said."Wait, what's the usual?" Peedee asked. Steven then looked at Moonstone, puzzled."You know...the fry bits." Moonstone said."Oh...okay." Peedee said, he left for a minute, then Steven faced Moonstone."How did you know that's the usual?" Steven asked."Oh...because I heard and saw it from my gem." Moonstone said."Huh?" Steven said."I was watching everything that was going on...even." Moonstone stopped then looked down."Even what?" Steven asked."Nothing." Moonstone said, Steven was about to ask him something, but Peedee came back with a white bag with an oil stain on the bottom."Here you go, that'll be 1.00." Peedee says."Okay." Steven reached in his pocket and took out a dollar. "Thanks Peedee.""You're welcome."

After a whole day of games, sightseeing, and meeting people at beach city, Moonstone and Steven sat on the beach shore, watching the sun go down, again."Hmm...today was a great day." Moonstone said."I know...it feels so great to relax once in a while with some beach city fun." Steven said. Moonstone chuckled."You know Steven." He said. "I remembered what you had said to me...while I was still in my Gem, healing.""Hm." Steven said."You're right...watching the way that the ocean stretch out as far as the eye can see is rather...peaceful." Moonstone said. Steven just smiled."It is." Steven said, as they watched the sun go down, together.

The next morning, Steven woke up, but didn't see Moonstone on the couch."Hm...where's Moonstone ?" Steven walked down the stairs and managed to bump into Pearl."Oh...good morning Steven." Pearl said."Good morning Pearl." Steven said. "Hey...where's Moonstone." Pearls smile faded."I don't know." She said. "And...I don't really care." Steven looked at the wooded floor, then looked back up."Hey Pearl.""Yes Steven.""Why are you so mean around Moonstone?" Pearl sighed."Because...he's a mutation." Pearl said."A what?""Yes Steven, even Gems can have there errors." Pearl said. "You see, a lot of gems are supposed to be females. You're a male because you're not a full gem, which means you're not a mutation. But Moonstone is a full fledged gem.""You're wrong." Steven said. The door then opened, and revealed Moonstone standing there, upset."I heard every word...and you're right Pearl." Moonstone said. "But...that doesn't give you the right to keep tormenting me!" Moonstone runs away from the door."Moonstone wait!" Steven chases after the gem. But before he does, he stops at the door. "Pearl, please...stop tormenting him." Pearl then turns away, as Steven resumes his chase after Moonstone ."Steven please...just leave me alone!" Moonstone yelled."No...we need to talk." Steven said. Moonstone stopped, and stood cupping his face with his hands. Steven stood next to him."Now you know...That I'm a mutation.""No...you're not a mutation." Steven said. "You're just like every single gem, no matter what you look like.""But...""Listen Moonstone. Ever since I met you, I saw something big and warm inside of you, and that's why I decided to trust you. But I knew that was the smartest thing I've ever done because...You're my best friend!" Moonstone stares at Steven. He falls to his knees and gives Steven a friendly hug."Steven...thank you." Moonstone said, as Steven hugged Moonstone back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning in Beach City when Steven woke up from his slumber. He sat up and yawned loudly, as the sun's morning light shined on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the kitchen, where he saw Moonstone at the stove."Oh, good morning Moonstone." Steven said."Good morning Steven." Moonstone said with a glowing smile. Steven got out of bed and walked down the steps."You're up early." Steven said."Well, this is my way of saying thank you for what you said yesterday." Moonstone said, as he served Steven a plate of waffles with strawberries and syrup."You're welcome." Steven said. "And thank you for the breakfast." Moonstone nodded, as Steven began to eat. The gems door had opened and out came Garnet."Good morning Steven, Good morning Moonstone." She said."Oh, morning Garnet." Steven said."Hm, breakfast." She said. "Who made it?""Moonstone did." Moonstone began to blush with embarrassment."Well wasn't that sweet of you." Garnet said. She walked past the kitchen and sat next to the window. The next to enter the room was the purple gem known as Amethyst."Alright, Breakfast!" She yelled as she ran and bumped Steven out of his seat."Ok, what'll it be?" Moonstone asked politely."One stack a pancakes!" She exclaimed excitedly."Okay then." Moonstone started turned the stove's burner on, and placed the frying pan on it. He proceeded to make the batter for the pancakes. Steven on the other hand had a question that he wanted to ask, but hesitated. Then he sucked in a breath and asked."Moonestone , I have a question." He said."Okay, I indeed have an answer for it." The blue gem with a dark blue outfit said."How come...How come you fused with me that day? You know, when we we're facing the centipedle." Steven asked."Hm... Well because I knew that forming Cobalt would destroy it easily." Moonstone said with a smile."Wait, but Titanium is kinda slow." Steven said."Yes, however, it has a shield , plus quick thinking ,and a sword." Moonstone said. The pan was hot and ready to go as Moonstone poured the batter on the pan. He watched as all three of the pancakes began to turn brown. He took his spatula and flipped each of them."Okay I have a question too." Amethyst said."Oh." Moonstone said."Yeah...when is this gonna be done? it smells so good." Amethyst asked impatiently."Don't worry, they're just about done." He said, as he put them on a silver platter, and served them to Amethyst. He also poured maple syrup onto them, and gave her strawberries on the side. "Breakfast is served, enjoy.""Wow, this looks delicious, thank you Moonstone." Amethyst thanked, as she tore into the cakes."So...how do you know 'Titanium'?" Garnet asked. Moonstone sighed."Because...I fused with Rose quartz once." Moonstone said sounding depressed. Everyone gasped and stopped to listen to him. Pearl then walked through the door to see everyone with a shocked face.

"Why is everyone staring at him like that?" Pearl asked."Because...he said that he fused with mom once." Steven said with stars gleaming in his eyes. Pearl frowned."That's...impossible." Pearl said. "How could she fuse with you, and why wouldn't she tell me about this!""Pearl...calm down." Garnet said."NO! HOW COULD SHE FUSE WITH HIM AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT! SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" Pearl exclaimed, as her eyes began filling up with bitter tears."YO YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HER SO LAY OFF!""YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE HOW I FEEL!""PEARL!" Moonstone finally yelled. "Calm down, she didn't tell you for a reason." Moonstone said with tears filling up in his eyes."WHAT REASON?!" She asked while sobbing hard. "WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME, ON WHY SHE NEVER TOLD ME?!""BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!" Moonstone said with a red, puffy face."Okay...Moonstone tell us everything." Garnet said. Moonstone wiped away his tears."Moonstone." He said. "Rose and I...were outside friends. I was made on earth, in a place called the kindergarten. Bad things were happening they're and one day, I...I ran away. In the rain, I was slowly dying, but then a tall women, with pink curly hair saved me. After that day, we became outside friends. She...She never wanted me to meet you all because she knew that you pearl...would react this way." Moonstone explained. Everyone stayed quiet, Pearl was doing her best not to snap and lash out on him."Okay, go on." Garnet said. Moonstone sniffled."The war then began between the crystal gems and the diamonds and...Rose...She saved me. We did our fusion that we worked on for so long, and almost defeated them...Something bad happened that caused us to defuse. After that...I had been injured by another gem and then the corruption they're wasn't enough time to heal me so...she saved me. She made me go back to my gem to protect me." Moonstone began to sob harder."It's okay, you can stop now." Garnet said softly. Pearl ran away and onto the warp pad."Pearl!" The crying Steven called out."Just leave me alone Steven!" Pearl said as she warped away from the temple. Amethyst lost her appetite and went back into her room. Amethyst lost her appetite and went back to her room. "Moonstone...who was the gem?" Steven asked "Her name was Silver" he said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Pearl warped away from the temple, Garnet and Amethyst left the room, leaving Steven and Moonstone , wiping there tears away."We should go after her." Steven said."But, I think...""No, you need to talk to her. And I think I know where she went." He said."Oh really?" Moonstone asked, "Where?""You'll see." Moonstone was confused as Steven took his hand and stepped on the warp pad with him, and warped the two of them to Gem battlefield.

"The gem battlefield?" Moonstone asked."Let's go." Steven said, as they looked around the area and saw where the large axe's where in the meadows of rose bushes."C'mon." Steven said. Moonstone followed and looked around, and began to see flashbacks through his mind. He saw countless gems, fighting and falling, but 4 other people. He thought they were Gems but they we're something else "you lot again" he whispered. Steven and moonstone hoped from platform to platform before they got to the big Jump, Moonstone used his gem power to create a light platform made out of moonlight. He lifts them both and takes them across and onto the Platform that Pearl is on. Pearl was sitting, and staring at the sky."Moonstone, you should talk to her." Steven said."But...""Moonstone, you have to." Steven said. Moonstone sighed. He walked next to Pearl and sat down next to her."What do you want?" She asked coldly."I just...want to talk to you." He said. "Pearl...Rose did tell me a lot about you and she said...she said she loved you. She said she loved all of you guys. Garnet, Amethyst, her Lion, and you." Pearl began to began to tear up again."You're...""No Pearl, She really did. Look, all she wanted to do was protect us all. She protected me, and saved me." Pearl began to cry, and Moonstone was tearing up as well. "I longed for the day I'd return, but meeting Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and you, even if you don't like me, it was like meeting...a family. And through Stevens eyes, I know I see Rose in they're." Pearl hugged Moonstone tight, and cried over his shoulder."I'm so sorry Moonstone!" She baled. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I should have never acted that way towards you!" Steven watched on, and began to tear up at the sight. He then lifted his shirt and looked at his gem."It's okay Pearl, and...please know, that Rose loved us all." Moonstone said softly, as he continued to hold the sobbing gem. Steven walked over, and hugged Pearl as well."From now on, I'll treat you as an equal and as...a crystal gem, no matter what you are, or what you look like." She said."Thank you Pearl." Moonstone said tearfully. "Thank you."

Pearl, Moonstone, and Steven returned to the temple and as they're day ended, Moonstone and Pearl sat together on the beach, watching the sun go down."So Silver?" Pearl asked."Mmhm.""But Moonstone. I just realized something." Pearl said."What is it?"" Silver isn't a gem.""It isn't?""No...neither is titanium." Pearl said. "They're ores .""But, wait...how come Steven and I formed Colbalt?" Moonstone asked."I don't know, but I do know, that I feel that something bad is going to happen." Pearl said. Moonstone looked down at his feet, and then back at the setting sun."I think it was because of the error in my DNA.""Oh about that...I'm...sorry." She said."No Pearl, you're right, I do have an error in my DNA.""Do you know what it is?" Pearl asked."No idea, but, it may have something to do with the chemical elements." Moonstone said. "Pearl.""Yes Moonstone.""I'm scared." He said."I am to, but I have faith that what ever will be upon us, we'll get through it." She said, as she put an arm around Moonstone, and held him close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Note: HelloI'm sorry It's been along Time but I'm back to continue the story.

It was a partially sunny Monday afternoon, Really hot like when Steven Found Moonstone, Steven, Lion and Connie Were all on the beach. Steven and Connie were playing a game of ultimate Frisbee, while Moonestone was tinkering with a bunch of mechine parts. Lion on the other hand was taking one of his usual naps."You're pretty good at this." Steven complimented."Thanks, I've never actually played ultimate Frisbee ya 'know." Connie said."Really? Why?" Steven asked."You know how my parents are all about safety." She said. "They say I could trip and fall, or I could get hit in the face with it or..."the beach began to tremble "Hey is it just me or is it getting hotter out here" Moonstone interrupted the sky turned fire red while Connie was still in mid-sentence. Moonstone fell over on the parts and stood up. The trembling woke a cranky Lion up. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all ran out of the temple, equipped with there weapons."What's going on?" Steven asked. Suddenly, 15 small creatures came up from the ground. They looked like drills, small Citrine colored drills."Steven, Connie, get inside!" Garnet said."Okay." Both of them said, as they ran to the temple. 5 drills darted at them."Watch out!" Moonstone yelled, as he equipped himself with his sword and used his ability to force the lightning at the drill creatures. All of rock shurikens hit the drills without fail."Thanks Moonstone." Steven said. Moonstone gave him a thumb up, as Steven and Connie ran back to the temple. Pearl slashed the next two with her spear, while Amethyst sent the next two into a boulder with her whiplash. Garnet smashed the next three using her gauntlets, and the remaining three were left to Moonstone to destroy. His gem glowed as he sent three of his lightning bolts at them, faster than the speed of light."And that's how you get the job done." He said. Steven and Connie ran out as soon as it was safe."Wow Moonstone, nice work." Pearl complimented for once. Ever since Moonstone had talked to her about Rose, she was slowly beginning to open up to him, and treat him as a gem."Moonstone, you we're amazing out there." Connie complimented."Yeah, way to go." Steven said."Stop...you're making me blush." Moonstone said, as they laughed. Garnet was standing by a piece of the drill, and got a good look at it. Pearl walked next to her."What is it?""Hm...I've never seen this technology before, but...I'll analyze it a bit more in the temple." Garnet said. Connie's phone began to ring, and she answered it."Hello." She said."Connie, I need you to come home, there's a storm coming soon." Connie's mother said."Oh man, well Okay, what time is it supposed to rain?" She asked."In an hour from now, so get a ride from Mr. Universe." She said."Okay, bye." Connie said, then sighed."What's wrong?" Steven asked."A storm is coming and I got to go." Connie said. "Steven, can you get you're dad to drop me off?""Sure." He said."Actually, let me take you." Moonstone offered."Really?""Yeah." He said, as he activated his gem power, and created a levitating rock plate, made of rubble."Where do you live?" Moonstone asked."About 30 minutes north from here." She said."Okay." Moonstone said. "I'll be back." He lifted the rock plate, and zipped over beach city.

During the flight, Connie begins to look a little bummed out, which triggers Moonstone's caring nature to ask what troubles her."Connie, you seem to be down, what's wrong?" He asked."It's just...I don't know, I feel, like ever since the gem stuff with Peridot and Lapis and Jasper happened, I feel, like it'll be a little harder for Steven and I to have time to hangout together."I see." Moonstone said. "Well Connie, I don't know a lot about how Humans function with they're emotions, but I do know this, Believe that everything will be Okay, and keep you're head held high and stand by Steven as long as possible. You may not know this, but friends only last for so long, so just keep living you're life and be by Stevens side as much as you can." He said, Connie began to think about it as they began to land in front of her house. She rang the doorbell, and her parents came to the door."Oh, on time too, thank you Mr..." Connie's mother asked."Oh sorry, Mr. Universe was busy, and I'm Stevens caretaker as well." He said."That's funny, I don't see you're car." She said."Oh, that's because, I parked it down the street." He said."Well...Okay, thank you for dropping Connie off, in return, would...you like to have something to eat?" She asked Moonstone."Oh...no thank you ma'm, but thank you for the offer." He said. "Well, have a good night." He said, as he began to walk away from the house. When the coast was clear, he made another rock plate, and zipped back to the temple just as it began to rain. Luckily, Moonstone made it back in time.

That night, while Steven was asleep, and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were all in they're separate rooms. Moonstone was sitting at the edge of Stevens bed, watching him sleep peacefully. He smiled, and watched him snore softly."Hm, Rose...you made one cute kid." He said. "Reminds me of you too." Moonstone got, and walked down the steps, but then something shiny caught his eye from outside. He turned, and opened the door cautiously. He began to walk outside and watched as the rain continued to fall, and as the dark clouds in the sky made the rain seem pretty. He then saw a twinkle in the sky, like a star almost, until it hit him, and hard. He hit the screen door, and opened his eyes, in pain. The figure in front of him was shadowy."So Moonstone, glad to see you again." The figure said. Moonstone then shifted to get a glimpse of the shadowy persons face."Huh..." He said. He was then kicked inside the temple, which woke Steven up."Huh, what's going on?" He said. He came forward, and revealed her face, which was grey, like..."Platinum." Onyx said."Silver?" Steven questioned. "Who's...?""Get the gems!" Moonstone said protectively. Steven jumped up, and ran down the steps, and towards the gems door. Platinum went for an attack, but Moonstone blocked him."So Moonstone, How have you been?" Platinum asked sarcastically."What're you even doing here?" Moonstone asked sounding angry."What...can't I see an old friend?" Platinum said. "Nice digs ya got here." "LEAVE! NOW!" Moonstone said. Garnet Amethyst and Pearl finally came to the living room."What's going on here?" Pearl asked, as she drew her spear from her gem."Oh, I get it...you're a gem now." She said."I was always a gem!" Moonstone said furiously."C'mon Moon, we both know you're lying." Obsidian said."What's She talking about?" Pearl asked."Yeah, this is really weird." Amethyst said."Oh...so you haven't told them that you're...""SHUT...UP!" Moonstone exclaimed as he shot lightning bolts at Platinum. Platinum spawned two matalic knuckles, and deflected each one of the lightning bolts. He shot another one at Platinum. However it flew past and was about to hit Steven."STEVEN!" Moonstone yelled as he ran and jumped and took the attack for Steven. He groaned in pain, and because Moonstone was facing Steven, the punch hit the back of his neck, which is where his gem is located, and cracked it."You...Ugh!" Pearl said as she threw her spear at Platinum. Platinum's fists were on fire as he grabbed the spear and snapped it in half. Then stared at them with a malicious smile."Listen up Gems, Moonstone has been keeping something from you, But right now, I'll say something of my own." She said. "You only witnessed one of the metallic ores , and let me tell you now. We're not to be taken Lightly, so be ready to accept you're inevitable defeats." Moonstone then replied "monologuing as usual eh Platinum?". she walked out of the temple quietly, without a response then vanished. Moonstone was coughing and his Gem's crack was expanding rapidly."Steven, use you're healing powers." Pearl said."Right." Steven licked his palm and placed it on Moonstone's gem. It began to glow and the crack was sealed, healing Moonstone."Are you alright?" Steven asked as Moonstone sat up."Yeah, I-I think so." Moonstone said.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were all on the couch, demanding an explanation from Moonstone as to what Platinum was talking about."Okay, I guess it's time I told you the truth about me." Moonstone said. "Uh...everyone.""Yes..." Garnet said."I'm...part metal." Moonstone said."WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison."Wait, what's a metal ?" Steven asked."Oh, Steven...it's a long story." Moonstone said, and prepared to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all sit on the couch, demanding an explanation from Moonstone on why Platinum was there, and what Platinum was talking about.

"Okay, here it goes." Moonstone said. "The truth about me." They nod, and lean in."Moon..." Steven said."No...I'm fine." He said. "About a few years after I was born on this planet, 4 celestial beings, that I thought were gems had confronted me, and killed the innocent gems trying to protect me in the Kindergarten. When they approached me, they didn't attack, but simply said... _You're one of us._ It left me confused, I didn't know what they were talking about until they abducted me, and took me with them to a mysterious place they called the metallic grounds." Everyone was fascinated by his story, and even Pearl was on the edge of her seat.

"Then they tested me in they're lab, and told me that I in fact was a Mutation. A Mutation they've never seen before, where a Gem has a Metals DNA. Yeah I was Still 90 percent gem, but as for the other 10 percent, I was a metal.""That explains Titanium, and why you control lighting." Garnet said."But wait, I have a question." Pearl said. "How did you escape?""That was easy, but I had to harness as much of my Electric powers and cause an overload to the ship. I then escaped through there warp pad before it crashed, ending up back on earth, but weak and uneasy from how intense the attack was.""Okay, so who were the metals?" Amethyst asked."The 4 Metals were, iron , The element of wind, Platinum , the element of fire, Mercury, the element of water, and the leader, Gold, the element of Earth." Moonstone said. "They're all extremely powerful, and...I don't know if I can stop them alone." Moonstone gripped his left arm, and everyone comforted him."Not alone, you're a crystal gem." Steven said."Yeah, and we don't care if you're part metal." Amethyst said."You're still one of us." Pearl said."And if those four want a fight." Garnet equipped herself with her gauntlets, and smashed a hole in the floor. "Then they'll have to die trying to kill us. Because we're the crystal gems, and nothing will ever change that." Garnet said. Moon smiled."Thanks guys, you're all so...amazing." Moon said and then fell onto the couch, exhausted from everything that took place. _And thank you Steven for finding me, if it wasn't for him, I think...I would have been alone all along." Moonstone_ thought to himself, then quickly fell asleep. Steven went back to sleep in his bed as well, and the other three gems went back into they're separate rooms.


End file.
